Rithik Singh
Rithik Singh 'is the deuteragonist of Naagin. He is the only son of late Mahraja Sangram Singh and unnamed Rani. He is the father of Shivangi's father and Shivanya's husband. Rithik is portrayed by Arjun Bijlani. History After his dad was taken into hostage, Yamini and Ankush took Rithik and raised him as their son as he can touch the Naagmani. Rithik grew up believing that Ankush and Yamini were his parents. He never knew about the Suryavanshi sign. Recent Events '''Naagin ' After meeting Shivanya at the palace, Rithik starts falling in love with her. Rithik brought Shivanya to his house, much to Tanvi and Yamini's dismay. Rithik marries Shivanya instead of Tanvi. At first, he never believed in Ichchadari Naagins. He thought that there was no reason after Suri's disappearance and Viren's coma. He was the one that threw the knife at Shivanya, not knowing the snake was Shivanya. After witnessing Shailesh's death, he wanted to kill the Ichchadari Naagins just like the entire family. Throughout the whole show, he kept having dreams about Sangram Singh. Believing that Shivanya was responsible for Ankush's death, he starts hating Shivanya but, he still loves her deep in his heart. Yamini try to kill Rithik and Shivanya but, they both survive. Rithik soon finds out about his real father and Yamini's evil intentions, Shivanya and Rithik join hands to protect the Naagmani. They both later consummate their marriage which makes Shivanya a human. Viren later wakes up and try to kill Shivanya but, Rithik protected her. Kabir tries to kill Rithik for the Naagmani but, Shivanya and Shesha killed Kabir. They both stop Shesha from breaking the Maheshmati wall and successfully put Naagmani back in its place. They both get a boon to stay together and Shivanya gets pregnant. '''Naagin 2 3 months later, Rithik and Shivanya are running away from unknown enemies. Shivanya slips and Rithik takes her to the hospital. Shivanya has a baby girl, Shivangi who was born 6 months early. Between the 25 years, Rithik and his family moved in with Arun, his longtime friend. He told Arun that 25 years will be complete by and they (Maheshmati) will come. He told Arun to protect Shivanya and Shivangi from them (Maheshmati). The next day, he died and Shivanya knew that someone murdered him. In a flashback, Vasundhara (Rocky's mother) goes to meet Rithik and Shivanya for unknown reasons. Vasundhara hands Rocky to one of Rithik's friends (Nikhanjs). Rithik gets stabbed by Yamini, Mahendra and their friends and dies. Appearance Rithik is a classically handsome guy and athletic guy. A drunk Shivanya pointed out that his face was beautiful. He has straight, short, black hair. He has brown eyes. He is shown to be above average and he has an athletic physique. He does have the Suryavanshi sign on the back of his neck. He is the replica of Sangram Singh. He does wear formal clothes as he goes to work all the time. Personality Rithik is shown to be kind and generous of others. He deeply cares about his family and especially Shivanya. He is shown to be joking all the time and is sarcastic. According to Shivanya, he is clumsy just like Shivangi. Unlike Yamini, he does care about the value of lives and he cares about other people's lives. Before meeting Shivanya, he never believed in love and religion. Relationships Family Shivangi (Daughter) Shivangi is Rithik and Shivanya's only child. Not much is known about their relationship as he died when Shivangi was young. Rocky (Son-in-law) Rocky is Rithik's son-in-law. Mother His relationship with his mother was unknown. It is most likely that he forgot about his mother since she died when he was little. Sangram Singh (Father) ' Sangram and Rithik's relationship was stranded because they were separated when Rithik was little. Rithik always had dreams about Sangram Singh and his childhood. Shivanya tried to tell him about Sangram Singh but, he slapped her. After Yamini tried to kill Rithik, Sangram and Rithik were reunited because of Shivanya. Sangram sacrificed his life for Rithik. 'Yamini Raheja (Paternal aunt/Enemy) For most of his life, he believed that Yamini was his mother and Yamini is a good person. If anyone comes in between his mom, he would kill them. Rithik fell for Yamini's traps and revealed to Rithik that Shivanya is a naagin. Yamini even tricked Rithik to kill Shivanya even though, he cried. Later on, she killed Rithik which made Rithik realize the truth. Rithik and Shivanya stopped Yamini from getting the Naagmani. They both even stopped her from killing Sangram Singh. Rithik helped Shivanya kill Yamini and complete her revenge. Yamini killed Rithik in Naagin 2. Ankush Raheja ' '(Paternal Uncle) ' For most of his life, he also believed that Ankush was his father and he is,along Yamini, a good person. Ankush was also tricking him as a father to get the Naagmani. Even though Shesha killed Ankush, everyone believed that Shivanya killed Ankush because of her presence. After he died, Rithik learned the truth of his Ankush from Shivanya. 'Angad Raheja ' '(Paternal Cousin) Rithik grew up believing that Angad was his brother. Angad,along with Amrita and Divya, tries to make romantic scenes with Shivanya and Rithik. After finding out the truth, Rithik still cared about Angad, Amrita, and Divya. Soon, Rithik exposed Shivanya and everyone believed that Shivanya killed Ankush. Later on, Angad found out the truth about Yamini and told Amrita and Divya. Angad tried to stop Yamini as he cares about Rithik and Shivanya's life. Amrita Raheja (Paternal Cousin) Rithik grew up believing that Amrita was his older sister. Amrita,along with Angad and Divya, tries to make romantic scenes with Shivanya and Rithik. After finding out the truth, Rithik still cared about Amrita, Angad, and Divya. Soon, Rithik exposed Shivanya and everyone believed that Shivanya killed Ankush. Later on, she finds out the truth about Kabir from Shivanya and Rithik. She soon finds out about Yamini from Angad and tries to stop Yamini as she also cares about Rithik and Shivanya's life. Romance(s) Shivanya Singh (Wife/Romantic Interest) Rithik first fell in love with Shivanya after seeing her at the palace. Shivanya even saved him after he fell off a cliff. Rithik started falling in love with her and didn't want to get married to Tanvi. Rithik even saved Shivanya from Viren when Viren tried to rape her. Rithik married Shivanya instead because Shivanya stopped the wedding. Realizing that Rithik is good and unaware of Ankush's doings, she eventually fell in love with Rithik. Rithik never knew that he was the one who threw the knife at Shivanya and Shivanya forgave as he never meant it. Later on, Shivanya confesses to him which made her comfortable in front of him. Shivanya tried to tell him about his true father but, he slapped her. Finding out that Shivanya is a naagin, he believed that Shivanya murdered Ankush. Convinced by Yamini, Yamini made him kill her. Finding out the truth about Yamini and his true father, they both join hands to protect Naagmani. They later consummated their marriage which made Shivanya lose powers and become a human. When Viren wakes up from his coma, Rithik protected her from him. Shivanya killed Kabir because Kabir was trying to kill Rithik for the Naagmani. Rithik helped Shivanya complete her revenge and Shivanya got her powers back for one day. They both stopped Shesha from breaking the Maheshmati wall and put back Naagmani back in its place. They both got a boon to stay together and Shivanya is pregnant. In Naagin 2, Shivanya knew who was responsible for Rithik's death. Shivanya died saying "I'm coming to you, Rithik."'' 'Tanvi Mathur' '(Ex-fiance/best friend)' Tanvi and Rithik are childhood best friends. Tanvi fell in love with Rithik even though, Rithik wasn't in love with Tanvi. Yamini decided that Tanvi should marry Rithik as she can save Rithik's life. But, Tanvi's dad lied and it is revealed that Tanvi can't save his life. Rithik was not interested in this marriage and he thought about Shivanya. On the wedding day, Rithik told that he's not interested in the marriage which broke her heart. Shivanya made Tanvi leave the house and Shivanya took her bridal spot. Ankush later arranges an engagement with Tanvi and Kabir. Rithik and Shivanya happily arranged their engagement. Rithik mourns Tanvi's death. Appearences '''Season 1' # Episode 1 # Episode 2 # Episode 3 # Episode 4 # Episode 5 # Episode 6 # Episode 7 # Episode 8 # Episode 9 # Episode 10 # Episode 11 # Episode 12 # Episode 13 # Episode 14 # Episode 15 # Episode 16 # Episode 17 # Episode 18 # Episode 19 # Episode 20 # Episode 21 # Episode 22 # Episode 23 # Episode 24 # Episode 25 # Episode 26 # Episode 27 # Episode 28 # Episode 29 # Episode 30 # Episode 31 # Episode 32 # Episode 33 # Episode 34 # Episode 35 # Episode 36 # Episode 37 # Episode 38 # Episode 39 # Episode 40 # Episode 41 # Episode 42 # Episode 43 # Episode 44 # Episode 45 # Episode 46 # Episode 47 # Episode 48 # Episode 49 # Episode 50 # Episode 51 # Episode 52 # Episode 53 # Episode 54 # Episode 55 # Episode 56 # Episode 57 # Episode 58 # Episode 59 # Episode 60 # Episode 61 # Episode 62 Season 2 # Episode 1 # Episode 2 (Flashback) # Episode 57 (Flashback) Trivia * Rithik had Markesh dosh. * Rithik never believed in ichchadhari naagin or naag. * He never believed in religion or love. * His name is dubbed into Karthik in the Tamil version. Gallery 360c92d.gif 305428.gif Arjun-bijlani-on-Naagin-6.jpg 1234555_zpseep42lwt.gif 34_zps0dkanr2r.gif arjun-bijlani.jpg 21-1450678111-11.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Suryavanshi Category:Deceased